


In the Pool, Late At Night

by sailorstkwrning



Series: Tentacles 'verse [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstkwrning/pseuds/sailorstkwrning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pool, Late At Night

The hotel lobby was hot and Spencer could feel people staring at them. At their mountain of mismatched luggage. At Ryan, who was busy arguing with Brendon, and had been too cranky to wrap up properly before they got off the bus. Spencer shifted so his back was to the room, hugged Ryan closer to his chest and tugged at the towel ineffectively. Ryan's scarves hid his gills but there really was no way to be discreet about three feet of wiggling tentacles. 

Ryan squeaked and smacked Spencer in the face with one a medium-sized tendril. Spencer adjusted his grip and kissed the crook of Ryan's neck in apology. Ryan was still arguing with Brendon and didn't seem to notice. They had been fighting for days, holed up on the bus, and Spencer longed for a mute button for both of them.

Finally Zack gave them their room keys. Spencer snagged his and Ryan's and took off towards the pool. Thankfully it was both unlocked and deserted when they got there. Ryan startled fighting to get free as soon as he saw the water, elbows and tendrils flying in all directions. Spencer walked out onto the low diving board and dropped him in, t-shirt, hat, scarves, towel and all. 

Ryan surfaced, spluttering, and flung the hat at him. Spencer ducked, flicked him off, then sat down at the edge of the pool to take his shoes off. After a minute the t-shirt, scarves and towel came flying out of the pool and landed next to him with a series of wet _thwacks_. When Spencer looked up Ryan was already down deep and halfway to other end of the pool. 

Spencer dunked his aching feet in the pool and leaned back on his hands to watch Ryan swim. He was thinking about getting in with him when Jon and Brendon showed up bearing iced lattes and what looked like bathrobes. 

"What time is bus call?" Spencer asked, taking a cup from Jon.

"Six am," Jon said, as Brendon cannonballed off the diving board and sprayed them with water.

"Mother _fucker_ ," Spencer said, which he felt covered both situations. 

Jon made a noise of agreement and they sat in silence for a while, watching Ryan and Brendon play a game of I'm A Monster from the Deep And I've Got You In My Clutches. Touring had already begun to take a toll on both of them; Spencer could see the edges of Brendon's ribs, and Ryan's shoulderblades were razor sharp. Ryan had dragged Brendon under four times and was going for a fifth when Jon drained his drink and stood up.

"It's bedtime," he said to Spencer's arched eyebrow, scrubbing at his eyes with one hand. 

Ryan let go of Brendon and glided over to wrap one hand and one tentacle around Jon's ankles, then tipped his head back to make big puppy eyes at Jon. Brendon swam up behind him slowly, the pool lights making the purple smudges under his eyes darker than they really were, and hooked his elbows over the edge of the pool.

"I'll play with you next time, Ryan," Jon said, and yawned hugely. "Time for sleeping now."

"Yeah," Brendon said, rubbing his eyes. "I think I'm ready to crash, too."

Ryan stuck his lower lip out, but Jon, clearly made of sterner stuff than Spencer, just leaned over and prized both tentacle and fingers off his ankles. Brendon waited until Jon was finished then hauled himself out of the pool, kicking more water onto Spencer in the process. 

"Goddamn it, Brendon," Spencer muttered, pushing his wet hair out of his face, but he wasn't really that upset. The water was cold and it felt good. 

"We're in 303, you're in 304 and Zack's in 305. I'll put in for a wake-up call," Jon said, and with that he and Brendon were gone. 

"We should get you out of those wet clothes, Spencer," Ryan said, clearly trying for a serious tone but not quite making it. 

"I might catch consumption," Spencer agreed, and they were both laughing before he finished the sentence. 

Ryan pushed himself away from the wall, arms spread and tentacles flaring out. Spencer set his drink down and stood up to strip down to his shorts. It was late and he was tired but he could still swim with Ryan for a little while.

Ryan did a lazy flip under the water and Spencer dove in. He let himself glide for a couple of beats, enjoying the feeling of the water running through his hair. When he surfaced Ryan was waiting, arms moving like he was treading water, though it was his tentacles swirling below him that were really keeping him upright. 

Spencer dove again and kicked past Ryan, yanking on a medium-sized tendril as he passed. Ryan gave Spencer enough time for another quick breath, and then it was _on_. Spencer rolled and kicked and turned, ducking hands and tentacles, stealing breaths where he could. Ryan caught his wrist once, but Spencer got free, pushed off a nearby wall and sculled hard, throwing in some butterfly kicks to buy himself some time while Ryan flailed in his wake. When his shoulders started to burn Spencer slowed down and rolled over on his back, kicking just enough to keep himself up until Ryan caught up with him.

"You're getting slow in your old age," Spencer said, letting his legs drop. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled Spencer close, curling his arms and two of his larger tentacles around Spencer's body, and using the rest to keep them afloat. Spencer sighed and wiggled closer to rest his head on Ryan's shoulder. He ran his hands down Ryan's back, noticing the ribs as well as the shoulderblades this time. Ryan made contented noise and started kissing his way up Spencer's neck to his mouth. Spencer shifted a hand up to cup Ryan's jaw and kissed him back, licking and nipping at the edges of Ryan's mouth, warmth pooling low in his belly.

They floated there like that for a while, kissing and rubbing against each other lazily, and then Ryan pulled back. 

"We should get out," he said, softly. "You're shivering."

Spencer sighed and rubbed his face on Ryan's collarbone, but he didn't argue. Ryan uncoiled his tentacles slowly and Spencer kicked for the side. When he got out his shorts didn't hide anything. He took them off and put on a bathrobe, which hid even less, but at least it didn't chafe. Spencer tied the robe as tightly as he could, then went to gather up the rest of their clothes and Ryan's wet towel. 

When he turned back to the pool Ryan was already out and in his robe, perched on a chair with his tentacles tucked up underneath him. Spencer handed him their wet things and scooped him up. He gave Ryan a minute to wrap his scarves around his neck, then set out to find the elevator. 

They made out some more in the elevator, slow and lazy and warm. Spencer could feel himself getting hard again; when he shifted his stance to give himself some room, Ryan slid a tentacle down to cradle his cock, stroking it gently while he sucked on Spencer's tongue. Spencer staggered back against the wall and fought the urge to thrust into it. 

Ryan kept kissing him, but somehow Spencer got them off the elevator and into their room. When they finally got the door closed Ryan shifted so his arms were looped around Spencer's neck and his tentacles were curled all over Spencer's body, squeezing their wet clothes between their bodies and his cock against Spencer's. The tentacle around Spencer's cock was joined by another tracing patterns on Spencer's inner thighs. Spencer yanked their wet things loose and threw them on the floor, then backed Ryan against the wall. 

Ryan shifted his grip so that he was holding both of their cocks, and picked up the pace. Spencer braced himself against the wall and started thrusting, gently at first then harder as Ryan started to moan. Spencer kissed him to muffle the noise, and Ryan came. Spencer thrust one more time and followed him. When he could think again, Spencer turned them around and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Ryan resettled himself, curling close, and they stayed like that for a while, petting each other and trading kisses.

When Spencer was sure his legs would hold them, he got up and carried Ryan into the bathroom. He was little surprised but mostly grateful to find the tub was full and Ryan's half-seat was already inflated, and his own air mattress was leaning against the wall, his quilt and pajamas folded neatly on top. He set Ryan on the edge of the sink, put a washcloth under the warm water, and cleaned them both with broad, gentle strokes. 

Ryan was almost asleep by the time he was done; Spencer kissed the top of his head and put him in the tub, draping a clean towel over his shoulders and soothing stray tentacles into place with his hands. When he was sure Ryan was out, Spencer shuffled into his pajamas and put his bed down. He was asleep before he pulled the quilt all the way up.


End file.
